


Wayward Soldier (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for X-Men Big Bang 2011 - "Nothing Kills More Than To Know" by magenta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward Soldier (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing kills more than to know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289526) by [magenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta). 



> The fic this mix was created for is the sequel to [The More Things Change](http://archiveofourown.org/works/212351), which runs on the premise that Adam Lambert's voice and stage presence may just be more than talent. I absolutely LOVE the first fic, and when I saw the summary for it's sequel within the offerings for XMBB, I POUNCED.

  
[widescreen - large](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001arrk1)  
  
  
[cover](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001aw3es)  
  
  
[back](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001atrpy)  


 

** Wayward Soldier: Nothing Kills More Than To Know **

01\. Unchained Melody - U2  
02\. Time Has Come Today - Chambers Brothers  
03\. The Game Has Changed - Daft Punk  
04\. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger - Daft Punk  
05\. last Living Souls - Gorillaz  
06\. The Revolution - Brian Tyler  
07\. Wayward Soldier - Bear McCreary  
08\. Kiss With A Fist - Florence + the Machine  
09\. Can't Let You Go - Adam Lambert  
10\. Home - Zero 7  
11\. Fistful of Silence - The Glitch Mob  
12\. Make You Feel My Love - Adele  
13\. Walk Home - Thomas Newman  
14\. For The Reunion - Nobuo Uematsu  
15\. Remembrances - John Williams and Itzhak Perlman  
16\. The Naming of Things - Andrew Bird  
17\. Like I Love You - Justin Timberlake  
18\. Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera  
19\. Lights - Ellie Goulding  
20\. Forgiven - Bear McCreary

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILE, MEDIAFIRE LINK](http://www.mediafire.com/?wlckf7l131e3329)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
